A carrier is typically used to secure a hard disk drive (HDD) within a chassis, preventing movement of the HDD. The chassis may itself be configured to secure a number of carriers and HDDs. For example, carriers may be used to hold several HDDs within a server chassis. Such carriers may also be called “trays” or “caddys.”
A chassis may be of arbitrary width and length, but they may be found with dimensions of, for example: width 447 mm and length 906 mm. And HDDs also vary in dimension, with 3.5″, 2.5″, and 1.8″ being common, but 8″ drives and 5.25″ drives have also been common. Space in the chassis is typically limited.
Traditional methods provide for the manual installation and removal of an HDD within a carrier—the use of fingers. Often, tools are also required. Because of this, traditional carrier configurations within a chassis require approximately an inch of space between carriers for accessing the HDD during installation and removal.
A problem with such manual removal of an HDD may results from a lack of skill in a technician. HDDs are shock and impact sensitive. Clumsy or even marginally less than adroit technicians may, particularly with repeated removal and installation, damage the HDD or its connection.
A problem with such manual removal is also the approximate inch of space required for using fingers. Such inches may add up to unnecessarily limit the HDD capacity of a chassis.
Therefore, the need exists for a carrier that provides for the gentle removal of an HDD from the carrier, and that minimizes the need for separation between carriers.